


The End Is the Beginning

by Kdragon1209



Category: Voltron - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Ending, Bittersweet Ending, F/M, Gen, Queen Allura (Voltron), mutual breakup
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:54:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25884664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kdragon1209/pseuds/Kdragon1209
Summary: When the fate of existence itself is in jeopardy, Allura and Honerva make the ultimate sacrifice to restore all the realities. The paladins return to their original reality to discover that Altea and Daibazaal had also been restored. But when the Blue Lion suddenly talks to Lance again, they rush in the cockpit and discover the shock of their lives.
Relationships: Allura & Lance (Voltron)
Kudos: 4





	1. The Ultimate Sacrifice

**Author's Note:**

> I came into the Voltron fandom pretty late, but I had the luxury of not having to wait for all the seasons to come out. The other night I finally finished season 8. It wasn’t the way I wanted it to end and I had a feeling that that’s the way it would end and kinda knew for a long time. However, I feel that DreamWorks did a shitass job on how Voltron ended, so, as I do with any endings that I don’t like, I’m re-writing it. This was mostly cathartic for me, but it is what it is.

“Where are we?” Honerva demanded. She found herself in an empty plane, surrounded by orbs of glowing light. When she turned around, she saw the paladins of Voltron standing before her.

“The collective consciousness of all existence,” Allura answered solemly.

“You think you’re safe here?” Honerva chuckled darkly. “Soon, all will cease to exist.”

“You have to stop this,” Hunk warned, his eyebrows drawn together in concern. “All these worlds, all these realities, they deserve to live.”

“Those realities are flawed and weak, living out the same pathetic cycle of war and pain,” Honerva spat.

Finally Allura broke away from the paladins and crossed the distance over to Honerva. “There is beauty in their flaws. I lost my father, my mother, my planet, to this war…but I’ve gained a new family and a purpose stronger than any I could have imagined,” she explained.

“Humans began very flawed. There were wars, hate. But with each mistake, they learned and grew,” Pidge began.

“And now we reach out to other worlds to pass on those same lessons and spread them across the entire universe,” Shiro continued. “Like your people once did.”

“And with every new world touched, the message grows,” Hunk added.

“Every world, every reality. We wouldn’t exist without the others,” Keith pointed out.

“Our differences are what make us stronger,” Lance continued.

“You think your words mean anything to me? I’ve lived multiple lifetimes, and all of them filled with pain and loss. If I cannot experience the simple joys of life, why should anyone else?” Honerva growled.

Allura stared at the old woman, contemplating something. She then reached out and placed her hands on the sides of Honerva’s head and closed her eyes to concentrate. Honerva gasped as memories flooded through her head—her own memories—of her studying together with King Alfor, exploring together, meeting and helping new people from different planets, and sharing Altean knowledge with other aliens.

“There was a time when you loved more than just your family,” Allura began. “A time when your fascination with how vast the universe is gave way to your desire to help and uplift others.” When Allura removed her hands, the visions faded, and to Honerva’s surprise, her facial markings shrank back down into that of her original Altean markings. Images of Allura’s memories then manifested, and Honerva saw Allura walking through Oriente with Lotor, of working together on Lotor’s mech, and of them flying together into the Quintessence field.

“You tried to help him—he was happy…” Honerva said, referring to Lotor. “He deserved better. Better than I could give.”

“Lotor may have been misguided, but, ultimately, he wanted to preserve life. Honor your son. Help me change this,” Allura said.

Tears began to drip down Honerva’s face and onto her hands and knees. “I’m sorry, but the damage is done. There’s nothing left to save.”

Allura’s gaze fell to her feet as she debated something. She then looked up at Honerva. “I can change the Quintessence within your vessel. Your son helped me learn how to transform it from a destructive force into a life-giving force.” She then reached a hand out to Honerva, “but I cannot do it alone.”

Honerva stared at the princess in surprise. “But, that would require…”

“I know the risks,” Allura assured. Honerva nodded and accepted Allura’s hand and finally stood up. Allura then turned to face the rest of her team. “I’m afraid this is where we part ways.”

“Wait, what?” Hunk exclaimed.

“Allura…” Keith whispered.

“What?” Lance exclaimed.

“No,” Pidge gasped.

Allura walked over to them, a look of resignation on her face. “This is our only chance to undo what has been done, to save all of existence. I have to take it. It is my purpose. Your paths go on, mine ends here.” Everyone stared at Allura with looks ranging from disbelief to sorrow to understanding.

“But there is no Voltron without you,” Hunk pointed out quietly.

“Voltron isn’t needed anymore. The rest of the work is up to the people. And they’ll have you to guide them, Hunk,” Allura explained. She rested a hand on his face as tears began to well up in his eyes. She then wrapped her arms around him and Hunk around her, returning the embrace. He couldn’t hold the tears in any longer and whimpered as they streamed down his face. They let go shared a final smile with each other. Hunk wiped away his tears and Allura turned to Pidge.

“Goodbye, Pidge,” Allura said softly.

“I’m going to miss you Allura,” Pidge mumbled, her eyes wet with tears as well.

Allura embraced the green paladin. “Remain curious and fearless.” Pidge wanted to say something heartfelt, but her words got caught in her throat. All she could do was cry silently into Allura’s shoulder.

Allura then broke away and went to Shiro. “Most of them won’t know the sacrifice you made so they could live,” he said.

“And they’ll never need to. Your selflessness taught me that,” Allura said and hugged him. “Thank you.”

“You never have to thank me for anything,” Shiro said into her ear, barely a whisper. He found that his eyes glistened as well. They pulled apart and Allura turned to Keith.

“Keith…I cannot thank you enough for all you’ve given me,” She began.

Keith stared at the princess with a sad expression. “Allura, when you accepted me, it helped me to accept myself. Thank you.”

“There is greatness in your heart and in your actions,” Allura said as she hugged the red paladin.

Allura finally turned to Lance, his face etched with deep sorrow. She grabbed his hands and held them as they stood there.

“No. Allura, there—there has to be another way,” Lance whispered.

She wouldn’t meet his gaze. “There is no other way,” she said. Allura then looked up at him. “This is all we have.”

“But you’re too important to the cause. You’re—” Lance’s voice caught in his throat and tears began to stream down his face as they touched foreheads. “You’re too important to me.”

Allura finally couldn’t hold the tears in any longer. “I’ll always be with you Lance. And I’ll always love you.” They stared at each other for a moment before leaning into one last heartfelt kiss. They closed their eyes, savoring the moment, for they both knew it would be their last.

Honerva stood there watching as Allura gave her final goodbyes to everyone. Allura’s own memories of her time with the paladins began to play through Honerva’s head and she felt overwhelming joy—and deep sorrow—that those memories would be just that—memories. Honerva then thought of all the families she had ripped apart, all the lives she had ruined, all the realities she had stolen. Yes, they were going to fix this, but it was at the cost of tearing apart another family. Was there was any other way?

When Allura pulled away and Lance opened his eyes, blue Altean markings appeared under the corner of his eyes. A bright yellow light began to shine behind Allura, and she turned around to see the former paladins of Voltron, along with Emperor Zarkon and Prince Lotor, all standing there, surrounded by angelic light. Honerva and Allura wordlessly strode over to join them. Everyone else watched as they were enveloped in the light. Allura gave one last look to everyone—to the earthlings she had come to call her family—before she turned around to rejoin with her father.

The scene faded and without warning, there was a huge eruption of light from the center of existence. The branching web of strands that represented all the other realities shot forth from the light, restoring balance to the universe.


	2. An Unforeseen Event

The paladins awoke to find them sitting in their lions and Atlas, floating through space.

Keith was the first to come to and opened his eyes. “Is this…? Are we…?” he began in disbelief.

Pidge glanced down at her screens and scanners. “Yeah. It’s our reality,” she confirmed.

“She did it,” Lance said quietly through the coms. “She saved us all.” Lance stared down at the screens of Red numbly.

Hunk’s image then popped up on a screen. “I don’t remember that planet being there before,” he said. Everyone turned to look to see a blue planet with white clouds crisscrossing its surface.

“It’s Altea,” Lance breathed. Everyone began to set a course for the new Altea, and Keith grabbed the motionless Blue Lion and flew them over. To their shock, it was indeed Altea, and somewhere further off was also a new Daibazaal. They touched down on the outskirts of the city and exited their lions and the Atlas, five paladins instead of six. No one said anything, the loss still fresh in their minds. Wordlessly, they joined each other in one big group hug, fresh tears streaming down everyone’s faces.

All of the sudden Lance’s Altean markings lit up and he sensed Blue inside his head, growling. Lance’s heart skipped a beat—it had been ages since he felt the presence of Blue in his head—for he was bonded to Red now. But it was unmistakable. And the image she had sent Lance made him freeze.

“No way...” Lance breathed.

Keith noticed Lance’s change in demeanor. “Lance...?” Without warning, Lance broke away from the group hug and took off running towards the Blue Lion.

“Lance? Where are you going?” Shiro called. Lance ignored them and crawled into Blue’s mouth, racing up the ramp to the cockpit. When he turned the corner, he froze, not quite believing what he saw.

No.

It was a hallucination. It had to be. He was so grief-stricken that his eyes were playing tricks on him.

But they weren’t.

There sat Allura, slumped down in the pilot chair, unconscious, or—or—Lance shook his head. He needed to confirm it before jumping to conclusions. He ran over and knelt down next to Allura, taking her helmet off and stripping off her chest plate. It was a little difficult, but once he had it off, he pressed his ear into her chest and listened, holding his breath. And then he heard it.

A heartbeat.

She was alive. Lance’s own heart just about stopped and a sob escaped his lips. Allura was alive. Fresh tears sprung to Lance’s eyes, but this time of happiness. He hugged her unconscious body, feeling like his chest might explode.

“Lance, what are you—” Shiro began, but paused when he saw. The other paladins caught up and wriggled their way through for a look, all stopping dead in their tracks with their mouths hanging open. No one could believe their eyes.

Lance looked up at them, bleary-eyed but smiling. “She’s alive,” he sobbed.

“No way...” Hunk breathed.

“It—...It can’t be,” Keith stuttered.

“Allura,” Pidge whimpered. She tried rubbing the tears out of her eyes, but gave up and ran over to join Lance. The green paladin hugged Allura and pressed her head against her chest, hearing the heartbeat herself. “She’s really alive! Guys, she’s really alive!”

  
Later that day in the Atlas medical bay, the paladins and Coran, along with some Atlas doctors, were standing around the bed that Allura currently occupied. She was asleep, looking peaceful.

“All her vitals are holding strong, but from the stress of the event, we’re not sure when she’ll wake up,” a doctor explained.

“That’s okay, we can give her all the time she needs,” Shiro said. “That’ll be all.” The doctors nodded and exited. The room fell quiet, none quite sure what to say.

“So what happened?” Coran asked, finally breaking the silence.

“Honerva went and tried to destroy existence itself, but we managed to intercept her before she could destroy the last reality,” Keith explained.

“So Allura and Honerva were going to alter the Quintessence in Honerva’s mech to fix all the realities, but doing so would have killed them,” Hunk continued.

“Then...Then how did Allura make it out?” Coran wondered.

“We..we don’t know,” Shiro said quietly.

Pidge’s eyes widened when something occurred to her. “Do you...do you think Honerva might have had something to do with this?”

“Who knows?” Shiro said.

“I wonder...” Coran trailed off. He laid a hand on Allura’s forehead and closed his eyes to concentrate.

“What’s wrong?” Hunk asked.

“I’m not sensing any of her magic,” Coran answered solemnly. “Somehow or another, she seems to have lost all of her magic. She should be fine, but she’ll definitely need time to recuperate.”

“Come on, we should let her rest,” Shiro said and started towards the door. Everyone except Lance went to follow him. He didn’t move from his chair, clutching her hand like a lifeline.

“Lance? Are you coming?” Pidge asked. He didn’t answer, so Keith strode over and put a reassuring hand on his shoulder.

“Come on, we’ll be here when she wakes up,” Keith said.

“But what if she never wakes up?” Lance said quietly.

“She’s pretty exhausted from the ordeal. We just need to give her some time,” Keith assured.

Lance gave one last look at Allura’s sleeping face before sighing. “Yeah, you’re right.” He then rose from his chair and followed everyone out the door. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don’t know why everything I read or watch lately someone or a lot of someones die. I’m not looking for a fairy tale happy ending, but an “and they all lived” would be a tremendous improvement.


	3. One Year Later

Time never waited for anyone, in any reality. While Allura was in fact alive and had somehow survived the restoration of all the realities, she had never woken from her coma. It was hard for everyone at first, especially for Lance, but the problems didn’t stop just because they saved all of existence. Planets were still in peril and people still needed saving. After 10,000 years of the Galra Empire ravaging the universe, it was going to be no easy task. 

Keith, Krolia, and Kolivan focused their efforts on uniting the Galra and transforming them into a nation that helped others, not just themselves. They all worked toward joining the Galactic Coalition with the goal of ushering in a new era of peace in the universe.

Shiro and the Atlas crew continued their work spreading their messages of peace and cooperation amongst all aliens throughout the universe. More often than not, Hunk and his team of cooks had to help intervene when negotiations were getting out of hand. With stomachs full of delicious food, it often times made discussions go a lot smoother.

Pidge and the rest of her family continued to make technological advancements on Earth, as well as continue to help run the Galaxy Garrison. Alongside her brother, Pidge was also experimenting with AI technology and robots. Without Allura to provide power to create wormholes, Sam Holt had to get creative on how to solve that solution, but eventually he figured out how to power and stabilize it, making traveling easier for everyone.

Coran had stepped up to lead the reconstruction of Altea and the colonists. He had also been elected to be their representative in the Galactic Coalition. He currently could be found conversing with an Altean engineer by the name of Merla.

“Construction is on course,” Merla announced, holding a tablet in her hand.

“Ah, most excellent,” Coran exclaimed, hands clasped behind his back. “How are preparations for to tonight’s feast coming? It has to be perfect. It will be the first Celebration of Allura. The first of many to come.”

“As soon as we can get access to the location, we will begin set up. But it’s currently occupied by your friend, sir,” Merla said. They turned around to look at where the feast would be held, underneath a giant statue.

Meanwhile, Lance was occupied with retelling the story of how they and Allura saved the universe to a group of school children. He stood proudly with his hands on his hips underneath the statue.

“And had Princess Allura not seen that there was still good left in Honerva, we most likely would not be sitting here today,” Lance explained. “She grew to understand that there is good in everyone.”

A little Balmeran girl raised her hand. “Even Emperor Zarkon?” She inquired.

Lance chuckled. “Yes, even Emperor Zarkon.”

“How is she doing? Do you miss her?”

“I do. Very much. But, I’m reminded of her everywhere I look.” Lance casted a glance at the beautiful mountains in the distance.

“When will she wake up?”

Lance sighed. “It’s...tough to say. I’m hoping she’ll wake up soon, but there’s no guarantee.”

“Now that you no longer pilot the Red Lion, what do you do?” A young Altean girl asked.

“Well, I help run a small farm back on my home planet with my family. It’s a simple life, just the way I like it,” Lance replied.

“Alright, everybody, I think Paladin Lance has some place to be in a few doboshes. And you all have class to get back to,” the class teacher announced. There was a collective groan from the kids and Lance couldn’t help but laugh.

All of the sudden a wormhole opened up in the sky above them. Lance looked up to see the Green Lion fly through and waved.

Later that evening, Coran and the rest of the paladins had gathered around a table set up underneath Allura’s statue. Dozens of platters of food had been laid out before them. Everyone ate until their stomachs were full, trading stories and laughs, remembering all the times they had spent together.

“I mean, seriously though, Earth has come a long way. It’s a hub for all alien activity now that my dad’s stabilized his teludav technology,” Pidge informed.

“That’ll make travel on the Atlas much easier,” Shiro remarked. “We’ll be able to reach many more sectors with improved mobility. Not to mention the supplies we’ll save with the shorter journey.”

“Yeah, yeah! We’ll have so much more room for the cooking ingredients! People are just so much easier to reason with when they’re full.” Hunk pointed out. His shoulders slumped. “Man, this diplomacy thing isn’t nearly as easy as Allura made it look.”

“Right?” Keith agreed. “But then, she did make everything look easy.”

“How...how is she doing?” Pidge asked quietly.

“Her vitals are still going strong, but I’m not sure when she’ll wake up, if ever,” Coran explained quietly. “She’s strong though, and a fighter.” The table fell silent and for a moment, everyone felt the overwhelming worry that no one wanted to talk about.

“So, how are things going on Daibazaal?” Shiro asked, changing the subject.

“We’re calling for an election to select the Galran representative for the Galactic Coalition. So that’s a step in the right direction,” Keith explained.

“Let me guess, they asked you to be leader and you said no?” Lance teased.

Keith closed his eyes, but a grin was tugging at his lips. “Yeah, pretty much.”

“Classic Keith,” Lance exclaimed, earning a laugh from the others.

“Allura would be proud of your decision Keith. I think she knew you would always be the key to the Galra’s future,” Coran said. Coran gazed around at the earthlings he had come to consider his family. “Just around this table, I see so many lives touched by her actions. For some of us, she was a diplomat, a teacher, a leader, and a friend. But to those of us around this table, she will always be family.” Coran grinned despite the glistening of his eyes and gazed upon his family with heartfelt love. He had lost so much, he knew that, but he didn’t know how much he would gain. Coran’s gaze shifted beyond the table, behind Shiro and Keith, and was surprised to see Merla running toward them. She had a very concerning look on her face and Coran’s face fell. “Merla, what’s wrong?” He asked as he stood.

“Coran...it’s...it’s Allura!” Merla shouted between gasps of breath. Everyone was suddenly on their feet and gathered around Merla.

“What? What’s wrong? Is something wrong?” Pidge demanded worriedly.

Merla put her hands on her knees and stopped to catch her breath. “It’s Allura,” she repeated. “She’s weakening.”

Not another word was needed to spur them to action. Everyone instantly took off running toward the infirmary where Allura was resting. The door burst open as they entered and gathered around her bed. Two doctors—one Altean and one Altas—were standing there, and moved for the paladins to see. She looked positively ill, like the life force was literally draining from her. Lance immediately knelt down next to her bed and grabbed her hand.

“Allura, no,” Lance pleaded, tears already spilling down his cheeks.

“No...” Pidge whimpered. Hunk wrapped a big arm around her and pulled her close.

“Allura...” Shiro whispered. No one wanted to accept that it was happening—really happening this time. They had all said goodbye once—twice might be too much to bear.

Lance moved and wrapped his arms around her, half laying on top of her. “Allura, I can’t loose you again, not like this,” Lance cried, barely a whisper. 

“Is there nothing we can do?” Shiro asked.

Coran checked the screen and watched her fading vitals; watched as her heartbeat continued to grow weaker and weaker. “I don’t—....I don’t know.”

“This can’t be the end,” Pidge sniveled.

All of the sudden Lance’s Altean markings lit up and an idea occurred to him. His eyes flew open with renewed determination. “No, it’s not.” Lance then peeled himself off of her and stood.

“Lance?” Keith said.

“Listen, I have an idea, but I don’t quite know for sure if it’ll work,” Lance began.

Hunk arched an eyebrow at Lance. “Okay...?”

“Remember when we recharged the lions after we had been zapped with that Quintessence-draining energy beam? And again when we were stranded in space?” Lance continued.

“What are you getting at?” Shiro asked.

Keith’s eyes widened when he realized what Lance meant. “You want to try and give her Quintessence, right?”

“Right. If Quintessence is life, and Allura’s life force is draining...then wouldn’t it make sense if we charged her with Quintessence?” Lance elaborated.

“How would we even do that?” Shiro wondered.

“I think I know,” Keith said. “Everyone form a circle around Allura and hold hands. Lance, you take one of Allura’s hands and Coran takes another.” Everyone moved to get into position, with Coran holding Allura’s right hand and linking up his other with Shiro. From Shiro, it was then Hunk, Pidge, Keith, and finally Lance, with his free hand holding Allura’s left.

“How’s this gonna work?” Pidge questioned.

“Everyone close your eyes,” Keith instructed and they did so. “Find your centers. Feel your energy, your Quintessence flowing through your veins. Remember how we all linked together in Voltron and Atlas. How our combined energies melded together. We are a team, and together, we can do this.” Everyone did as Keith said, first focusing on their own energies before moving to meld them with everyone else. Everyone then began to glow bright blue as they focused, and soon their lights mingled with one another until they were all bathed in one single swath of blue light. As they continued to focus, the light then extended from them to Allura, via Lance and Coran’s hands. Soon all seven of them were glowing brightly, each person repeating prayers silently.

They kept it up as long as they could, but finally they couldn’t hold out any longer and stopped, breaking apart and shoulders slumping in exhaustion. Everyone opened their eyes and stared at Allura’s sleeping face hopefully, but she did not stir. Then, to everyone’s despair, the heartbeat line went dead, a long drawn out beep echoing around the room.

“No...” Pidge whispered.

“It didn’t work,” Coran said solemnly. No one could bare to look at anyone, so everyone’s gazes fell to the floor. A hush silence fell over the room and everyone quietly thought their goodbyes.

And then...just when everyone was about ready to accept the reality of the situation, the monitor began beeping again.

No one wanted to believe it. Wasn’t two heartbreaks enough? But sure enough, as eyes began to lift to look at the monitor, there was a stable heartbeat, stronger than ever. A soft moan drew their attention to the bed. A tense atmosphere drifted over the room, everyone holding their breath with fresh tears still spilling from their eyes.

And then Allura’s eyes opened. Her eyes _opened_. And her face instantly went from the peaceful serenity of sleep to one of confusion. “Where...? Where am I?”

“Allura...” Lance choked, trying to hold back his tears.

“Lance? What are you doing here?” Allura questioned.

“Allura!” Everyone shouted. Without warning, everyone suddenly piled on top of Allura, fighting for room to hug her. Allura barely had time to sit up before everyone was on top of her.

Allura grunted from the impact. “Guys! Guys! Everyone please! What are you all doing here? What—What am _I_ doing here?”

“We thought we had lost you for good!” Coran sobbed.

“But how—...I thought...How did I...?” Allura muttered, perplexed. “I’m supposed to be dead.” It sounded more like a question than a statement. “What in the world is going on?” Finally everyone backed off of her and brought in chairs to sit around her bed. The two doctors came back in and checked her out, deeming her to be healthy and fully healed.

“How am I still alive? Honerva and I—” Allura stopped at the thought of the woman.

“Is your...?” Lance trailed off. He had taken her hand and refused to let go. “Is your magic gone?”

Allura’s brow furrowed. “My magic?” She lifted her free hand and concentrated. And true to Lance’s question, her magic was indeed gone. Allura felt her stomach drop and froze. She couldn’t feel her magic at all. She just felt...nothing. Plain. It was like she had lost a limb. No. It was worse, for it was through her magic that she was still able to feel close to her father. Now that was gone too. The thought cut deep, hurting her more than she thought it would.

“While this is just speculation,” Pidge began. “We think that Honerva took the responsibility to restore existence herself, but she stole your magic to do so.”

“Giving me a chance to live,” Allura realized. Her heart warmed at the realization and she couldn’t help but smile.

“A fact that I will be grateful for every day,” Lance said earnestly.

Allura glanced around at everyone’s smiling faces, most of their eyes still red. Something then occurred to her. “How...How long was I out?” She questioned. The others exchanged glances with each other, increasing her anxiety.

“You were out for a year,” Shiro said finally.

“A year?” Allura echoed.

“A Deca-phoeb, actually,” Pidge corrected and adjusted her glasses.

The rest of the day was spent retelling Allura accounts of everything that had happened in the past year. After a change of clothes, she got a grand tour of New Altea and was brought up to speed on things. Everyone was enthusiastic to see her awake and she was treated with nothing but warm smiles, but Allura couldn’t help but feel melancholy about the whole situation.

Later that day, Allura and Lance were standing on a balcony overlooking the Altean city below them. The sun had already started dipping below the horizon, casting a warm orange glow. While Lance was overjoyed that Allura had awoken from her coma, he couldn’t help but feel a tense distance between them.

“It’s beautiful, isn’t it?” Lance commented, attempting to break the silence.

“It is, just like the Altea I remember,” Allura agreed. She then sighed and rested her arms on the railing.

“What’s wrong?” Lance asked.

“I cannot help but feel like a lot has changed.”

Lance’s brow furrowed, unsure what she meant. “But a lot has changed.”

“I know, _that’s_ the problem. I was in a coma for a deca-phoeb and it’s like waking up from the sleep chamber pods all over again. What everyone has been working on in my absence is impressive to say the least, but I wonder how much progress they would have made if I hadn’t been asleep.”

Lance put a reassuring hand on Allura’s shoulder. “We didn’t even know if you were gonna make it. Hell, we thought you had died after restoring all the realities. You shouldn’t be so hard on yourself; everyone’s just really glad to have you back.” Lance paused, and then added, “Not a day didn’t go by where I didn’t think about you.”

Allura put her own hand over Lance’s but didn’t reply, for she was too deep in thought. So much, _so much_ had changed in a year, it was hard to believe. Keith had managed to unite the majority of the citizens under the Galra Empire and were calling for an election of a representative to the Galactic Coalition. Shiro and the Atlas crew had continued working to bring more and more planets into the coalition. Hunk was instrumental in making sure everyone had plenty of delicious food to help smooth out negotiations. Pidge and the rest of her family continued to advance Earth’s technology. Sam Holt had even figured out how to stabilize the teludav technology—and good thing—because Allura’s magic was gone. Coran had been overseeing the reconstruction of New Altea and helping with the coalition. And Lance—Lance had chosen to live on a farm with his family back on Earth.

“There’s something on your mind, isn’t there?” Lance asked quietly. He had known Allura long enough to know when she was debating about something troubling. She was incredibly skilled at hiding her worries, but Lance had become more attune to her feelings and body language over time.

Allura’s hand fell back down to her other one. She closed her eyes and sighed, unsure how to broach the topic to him. “News of my awakening has spread quickly throughout Altea, so much so that they want me to...to lead,” she explained.

“Allura, that’s—that’s wonderful. But...do you want to?” Lance said. She looked up at him. “I mean—you just woke up, and these are big decisions. Are you—are you sure you’re up for it?”

Allura frowned at him. “Are you saying I’m not up for the task?”

“What? No no no. I’m just worried about your health. You lost your magic and you _just_ woke up from a year long coma,” Lance said. He put his hands up as a sign of surrender, hoping to convey he meant no insult. “I just—if you want to do this, then maybe...ease yourself back into it?”

Thankfully, Allura’s frown disappeared from her face, but her look of worry returned. “They want me to be crowned Queen of New Altea,” she said quietly, barely a whisper.

Lance’s eyes widened and he couldn’t stop his mouth from dropping slightly. Somehow, before going off on their own to talk, deep down Lance knew this would be the case. A part of him wanted to joke that his relationship status would have to be updated from “dating a princess,” to “dating a queen,” but he didn’t have the heart to even attempt it. Allura cared for her people and was devastated when she had learned about the destruction of Altea. Then when they met Romelle, and learned about the surviving colonists, a new spark could be seen in Allura’s eyes. Allura loved her people, and Lance knew that she would never lead them astray. She loved them the same way he loved his family.

A deep sadness began to settle over Lance and pressed on his chest. He could already feel the ache creeping in, even though he had been prepared for it. Lance closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He then took her hands into his and looked her straight in the eyes—her beautiful cerulean blue Altean eyes. It suddenly occurred to him how dull his own blue eyes must look compared to hers. Lance then did his best to smile and spoke, “Allura, I love you, and I will support you with whatever decision you make. It is you choice, and yours alone.” She smiled at him, but her smile did not reach her eyes.

“Lance, I—I love you, but I have to do this. I will not force you into something you don’t want to do,” Allura declared.

“I understand.” Lance then hugged her waist and closed his eyes. Allura did the same and leaned in close. Then, their lips met once again, a soft but bittersweet kiss. They parted and were silent for a moment, neither one sure of what to say. Allura then took Lance’s hands again.

“Know that this isn’t goodbye. While our paths split from here, perhaps they will cross again someday,” Allura assured.

“And if you ever need a break from the stress or need to say hi to Kaltenecker, you are always welcome to visit,” Lance said.

Allura grinned. “And if your family is ‘driving you up a wall,’ you can always come here to escape.”

Lance grimaced, but chuckled and rubbed the back of his neck. “Yeah...might need that.” Their gazes met and they both laughed.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "A true leader has the confidence to stand alone, the courage to make tough decisions, and the compassion to listen to the needs of others. [She] does not set out to be a leader, but becomes one by the equality of [her] actions and the integrity of [her] intent." 
> 
> -Douglas MacArthur

A week later, preparations had been made for Allura’s coronation. Everyone from the original Voltron coalition was invited to attend, including all the rebels and people from the liberated planets. Those who could not attend were able to watch it at home, for the monumental occasion was being broadcasted across the universe.

The coronation was to be held outside, underneath the statue of Allura. The lions had been positioned behind the crowd, with the Blue Lion sitting in the middle. Rows and rows of chairs lined the pathway Allura would walk, and every chair was occupied, everyone chatting excitedly. To the Earthlings, it looked more like a wedding than a coronation, but they chalked it up to the differences between Earth and Altea culture.

The spectators quieted down when they heard the horns that announced the princess’s arrival. At the back of the chairs was Allura, standing erect at the end of the pathway. Her long flowing white hair had been put up in a low bun, with a braid that looped around her head and joined the bun in the back. She had on a beautiful flowing white dress, with gold designs stitched into the sleeves and skirt. And no one missed the splash of blue that was also sewn into the hem of her skirt and the end of her sleeves. A juniberry flower had been placed over one ear and she wore dark blue opal earrings just for the occasion.

Allura took a deep breath and closed her eyes. When she opened them again, she began walking down the aisle, her chin held high. At the end of the aisle stood Coran in his fancy blue get up, making his orange hair stand out even further. On one side, he was flanked by Altean citizens. Allura recognized them as the ones who had previously worked for Honerva that the Atlas had captured. On Coran’s other side, stood the paladins of Voltron, all in white tuxes with their respective colors accented. Shiro stood in his Garrison uniform and all of them had the proudest grind on their faces.

Allura paused when she was a few steps beneath Coran. They locked gazes for a moment and Allura could see his eyes glistening, but he swallowed the tears down. Allura then knelt before Coran.

Coran grinned before turning his gaze up to address the crowd. “We are gathered here today to celebrate not only all that everyone has accomplished in this past deca-phoeb, but also the return of our beloved Princess Allura. It was in her name that the Galactic Coalition began its work to usher in peace across the universe after being ravaged by war for 10,000 years. And thanks to everyone’s help, we have been able to spread that peace and grow our coalition. Today, we have a new leader and a familiar face joining us in our mission.” One of the Alteans flanking Coran then walked over to him, holding a purple pillow with a gold tiara similar to her original one, except it had a much larger diamond-shaped gem in it, with two small circular gems embedded on each side. Coran lifted the tiara off of the pillow and turned to Allura, holding it above her head. “Do you, Princess Allura, swear to protect Altea and rule with both wisdom and righteousness?”

“I do,” Allura answered.

“And do you, Princess Allura, swear to be a sage to Altea’s history and culture, as well as further all the knowledge she holds?”

“I do.”

“And do you, Princess Allura, swear to serve not only the people of Altea, but those of the universe as well?”

“I do.”

Coran couldn’t help but grin as he placed the tiara on Allura’s forehead. “I am proud to present to you: Queen Allura!” he announced. Allura then stood and turned around to face everyone, a huge smile spreading across her face. The crowd erupted into cheers as everyone clapped vigorously for the new queen. It didn’t take long though for people to start standing, applauding and shouting in approval.

Allura raised a hand to speak and they quieted down. When they were all quiet, Allura cleared her throat and spoke. “Friends, acquaintances, and allies, I am so honored that everyone could be here today. None of this would have been possible if it weren’t for your valiant efforts and noble sacrifices. We all have lost something or someone to this war, but know that they will not be forgotten and we will honor them, and give thanks to their contributions. I want to thank everyone for their continuous support of the Galactic Coalition and hope that we will continue to have your support for future endeavors. Together, we will continue to help others rebuild and spread peace throughout the universe!” With this, there was another wave of applauds that swept through the crowd. Allura stood tall and swept her gazed across all sea of aliens, her smile becoming wider by the moment.

Coran finally couldn’t hold his tears in anymore and began sobbing into Hunk’s shoulder. The yellow paladin joined the ginger right away, tears streaming from his eyes in both pride and joy. Even the other paladins felt their eyes watering up, but no one cried as heavily as Hunk and Coran. The celebration that followed was the largest one in Altean history, perhaps the largest in the history of the universe. People of all races, all over the universe celebrated the crowning of Queen Allura. Everyone who participated partied that whole quintant and well into the next two. By the end of it, everyone was exhausted and got some well-deserved sleep, for they knew when they woke, they had a long journey ahead of them.

A few nights later, when everyone was asleep, they were awoken by a growl and a flash of light. The six paladins rushes outside in their pajamas to see what the commotion was, only to find four of the Voltron Lions hovering, with the Blue Lion sitting on her haunches in the middle. Each lion growled their goodbyes to their respective paladins, first yellow, then green, then black, and then red. Lance felt his eyes glisten with tears again, and his Altean markings lit up as the Blue lion’s eyes flashed and she growled her goodbye. The lions’ thrusters then activated and a wind whipped up as they ascended into the sky. Then, all of the sudden they took off into the sky, exited Altea’s atmosphere, and returned to the stars, for their job was done. It was another bittersweet moment, but the paladins knew they would return when the universe needed them again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Somehow writing this and having to describe everything in detail made me cry more than actually watching the end did. Would love to hear what everyone thinks or suggestions on other ways it could have ended.


End file.
